


All Of Me

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Corny, Fluff, Hiding, I know harry didnt really write all of me but lets just pretend for a minute, Love, M/M, Reality, Warning: Breaking Bad spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes all of me for Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with all of me by john legend and i couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like if Harry sang this too Louis so i decide to give it a shot and write how i think it happened. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry wonders how he got so lucky. How did he managed to get this cute sassy boy who he loves dearly. How, out of all the millions of people in the world, did he get put into a band (a popular one at that) with this, this perfect boy. How did he find his beautiful blue eyed boyfriend?  
  
He wants to know how but right not he doesn't give a damn.  
  
This boy, who is sitting across from him, is ranting about some show that Harry couldn't give two fucks about. But Harry isn't even listening he's just watching the way the swear words and profanity leaves his pretty little mouth. He flares his hands around and his voice gets louder and louder as he gets deeper and deeper into his rant.  
  
Harry couldn't care less that they are in a cafe at _six in the morning_ and people aren't even halfway awake and Louis in almost yelling at this point. Louis is yelling though, in fact Harry's not surprised they haven't been kicked out by the filthy words coming out of his perfect boyfriend’s mouth. There are at least two kids in this cafe right now but their parents are either too tired or they just don't care about the fact that Louis said fuck at least 80 times, nigga at least 55 and cunt at least 36.  
  
Why are they here this early anyways?  
  
Maybe it's due to the fact that if these two _famous_ boys want to go out for breakfast they need to wake up at fucking five in the morning so that they can avoid any paps or fans. It's annoying and causes the boys to get less sleep but Harry thinks it's worth it to hear another one of Louis' rants and see the glares from the fellow humans in the words. Harry enjoys the way Louis is himself and he doesn't hold back with his feelings about the show.  
  
Now his other feelings, well that's another story and that story, that one fucking _hurts_. Needless to say Harry thinks that they should go before that story becomes the media’s favorite story.  
  
"-fucking Walt just fucking killed off the dick with the good posture and I think-."  
  
"Louis." Harry cuts his off and the green eyed boy can't help but smile at the harmless glare Louis throws him. "It's getting late." As soon as the words are out of his mouth he regrets it because Louis' face falls to a small frown. Harry doesn't want to leave, not at all and if he could he would stay here forever and listen to whatever Louis is talking about but they can't and that's what really fucking sucks.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is." His voice is quieter now, or at least a normal volume. They pay and leave, walking away from the small cafe and back to their flat trying to act causal and not like they are two out of five from the most famous boyband. It's hard, Harry thinks, it's hard not to reach over and grab Louis' tiny hand or wrap his arm around his frame and hold the small boy closer. It's hard and it hurts.  
  
That's the story, the long one that hurts, they are together and have been for years but they can't come out. Hell they can't even go out alone as friends without someone bringing up the fact that they think the two boys are in a relationship. (Harry really wants to tell them they're right too.)  
  
Harry knows Louis is upset. More than Harry somehow but the blue eyed boy just takes it harder. He takes the fact that he loves another man, his younger bandmate to be exact, and can't tell anyone hard. Harry and him are going through the same thing but emotions and feelings aren't Louis' strong suit. He didn't have much time with it when he was younger; always busy taking care of those sisters of his. They don't even know, no one does besides Louis, Harry the rest of the band and their managers.  
  
Sometimes though Harry wonders what Louis is thinking about. He wonders if Louis is going to become used to their "friendship" that they show to the world. He also wonders what the hell Louis is thinking about now.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asks as the turn a corner.  
  
"What?" Louis looks over at him before shaking his head and looking back at his feet, Harry doesn't know if he's watching where he steps or is he just so fucking hurt that he can’t even look up. Either way it doesn't stop Harry from wanting to step over and hold his hand, he doesn’t though. "I'm fine, H."  
  
 _Fine_. It’s that damn word. _Fine_. _Fine_ is a fucked up word. Does it mean Louis' is _fine_ as in just okay or he is super okay or he is in pain? What the fuck does _fine_ mean to Louis?  
  
"Just fine?" Harry asks not taking his eyes off of Louis.  
  
"Just fine." Louis says and Harry sighs because he still doesn't know how Louis is and he needs to, he needs to know that Louis is better than _fine_.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asks as they step into their flag building.  
  
"Yes Harry! I'm fine just fucking _fine_!" Louis snaps before nudging past Harry's tall body and rushing up to their flat.

Harry sighs because Louis is not _fine_.  
  
*  
  
Harry is tapping his pen quickly again the table as his left hand supports his very heavy, much overused head. He needs to write this fucking song but he can't he has nothing. Nothing at all expect for the words _Louis_ at the top. The later boy won't see it, he knows Harry is trying to write a song but he doesn't know it's about _him_.  
  
The curly headed boy isn't the best of song writers but when he works with other people he can spit out lyric after lyric but now, alone, he is absolute shit. He won't go to them either because this is about Louis and he wants to write it all by himself.  
  
But damn it's hard.  
  
Harry sits there for thirty more minutes before he gets up and stashes his papers away where his snoopy little boyfriend won't find it. (And if he does he won't get much out of it because there is nothing on the fucking paper.)  
  
He walks out of their spare room and finds Louis sitting upside down on the couch. His bum and back thighs are flat against the back of it while his feet hang over the top and his head over the bottom. Louis' feet are crossed and so are his hands which rest on his chest.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asks as he sits down next to Louis.  
  
"Watching breaking bad." Harry chuckles at that because obviously Louis doesn't get that wasn't what Harry was asking. After sitting there for a while Harry wonders how much blood has gone to Louis' head but instead of asking he adjust himself so he is laying on the couch with his head again Louis' soft tummy.  
  
Yeah, Louis' a little crazy but so is Harry.  
  
*  
  
Harry is pissed. The world is a fucking horrible place full of people who are hypocrites, back stabbers and all around cunts. One minute they are staying it's rude to judge people and the next minute they are judging everyone they see. Harry judges too, hell everyone does, but no one, _no one_ , can judge Louis. He's a precious boy that acts tough and hard on the outside but he's soft and sensitive on the inside and right now he's fucking heartbroken.  
  
"Babe." Harry says as he walks slowly closer to where Louis is sitting on the end of their bed and staring at his hands which are in his lap. "Babe." Harry sits down next to Louis and waits for the smaller boy to move, up an inch at least. "Louis." This time Harry gets at least a sigh. "Don't, don't you dare listen to them." Harry takes Louis' hands and gets the boy to look at him with teary eyes.  
  
"They're right Haz." Louis says and Harry can almost hear the lump that's growing in Louis' thought.  
  
"No they're not. Louis they couldn't be more wrong." Harry sounds like he's desperate and he is because Louis is going to cry and nothing is more pain than watching Louis' cry.  
  
"No, Haz." Louis shakes his head with closed eyes. "Everything they said was true. I'm fat I mean look at all these rolls," Louis points to his flat stomach besides that tiny tummy that Harry loves so much. "And these huge thighs." He squeezes them tightly until he flinches and Harry grabs that hand too.  "And my bum and god Harry do you see my face? Do you see the wrinkles and freckles and the disgust?"  
  
Tears are starting to slip out of Louis' eyes now and if Harry could go back to that crowd of girls and slap everyone that said something to Louis he would but he isn't going to leave his babe.  
  
"No Louis, I don't see any of that. I see my beautiful boyfriend that has delicious thighs and bum." Harry lets go of one of Louis' hand and allows his hand to roam over Louis' thighs. "He's also fit and has the cutest little stomach that makes me fall even more in love with him." Harry moves his hand up to Louis' stomach and spans his fingers out, his hand covering it all. "I love those cute little wrinkles when you smile because they make me smile." Harry moves his face closer to Louis' as he wipes away the tears even though more are coming. "And as far as I can see you're freckle free."  
  
"That's not true." Louis whispers.  
  
"Oh but it is." Harry taps Louis' jaw gently, earning a small giggle from the smaller boy. "You're beautiful Louis, everything about you from the ground you walk on to the air you breathe. Hell, babe, you're even beautiful when you cry." Harry smiles and wipes away more of Louis' tears which are starting to slow down.  
  
"Snots and tears included?" Louis smiles shyly.  
  
"Snot, tears and all of the above." Harry whispers as he kisses Louis, through all the snot, tears and all of the above.  
  
*  
  
That night Harry finally jots down a few lyrics before he goes to bed. He can't help but smile at the fact that he's getting somewhere and it's all thanks to Louis, his muse.  
  
*  
  
When Jay and Louis' sisters visit Harry couldn't be happier, because Louis is happy. Harry smiles as Louis bounces the new twins in his lap and gently talks to them in that baby voice everyone has.  
  
This is what they can't wait for. For him and Louis to have their own beautiful kids. He wants loads of them and he wants them to all look like his Louis. He _needs_ them to look like Louis and act like him. Harry needs Louis forever and ever. And if Harry ever leaves him then he will have his miniature Louis’ to keep him company. He just really needs Louis. How did he even function for 16 years of his life without his blue eyed beauty? He can't even go a day without him now.  
  
Harry would give his life for Louis and he knows that Louis would do the same for him because they love each other with all their hearts.  
  
*  
  
Harry spends the rest of the day writing down words and lyrics. He sits at the kitchen table as he watches Louis play with his sisters from afar. His beautiful boyfriend that he loves more than his own life is his soul and sun.  
  
Harry finishes the song before lunch.  
  
*  
  
He's spent a week trying to find the perfect place to sing it to Louis and nothing was special or good enough for Louis. But now, during their sound check for a show in _Paris_ , it's a perfect time to sing it.  
  
He leads the boys to sit down in the front row seats, Louis directly in the middle of them all and right across from where the microphone is. Harry walks up to the microphone slowly, his nerves running through his body. He takes a deep breath before he signals to his friend on the side of the stage to switch on the music. The slow beat that Harry had Ed create for him starts to leak out of the speakers and fill the stadium.  
  
Harry looks down at Louis and starts to sing. He gives it everything he has and smiles more and more as he stares at Louis who is smiling back at him with happy tears rushing down his face. Niall leans over to Louis half way through the song and whispers something in his ear that makes Louis cries harder.  
  
When Harry finishes all of the boys clap besides Louis who stands up and climbs up into the stage tackling Harry to the ground.  
  
"Hey babe." Harry chuckles but is cut off by Louis' lips against his.  
  
"You," kiss. "are," kiss. "the," kiss. "biggest," kiss. "sap."  
  
"Only for you though." Harry says and kisses Louis again as he hugs the boy on top of him closer.  
  
"Niall told me I was lucky to find the perfect soul mate and he's right." Louis wipes again some of the still falling tears.  
  
"He is because no one else would kiss you like this." Harry says and gestures to Louis' face.  
  
"You mean you will kiss me even with my snot and tears?" Louis giggles. Harry plans to lock that sound in a jar and keep it forever. (He doesn't need to though because he ends up hearing it forever)  
  
"I'll kiss all of you as long as you kiss all of me." Harry says through his smile.  
  
"Deal." Louis mumbles as he leans down and kisses Harry long and deep.  
  
They love it other, all of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos?? Did you like it??


End file.
